1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to practice facilities and more. particularly pertains to a new baseball practice facility for practicing individual skills in baseball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of practice facilities is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,553 describes a system for allowing a plurality of users to practice batting. Another type of practice facility is U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,662 having a plurality of ball sensing zones for determining the direction and the play determined when the ball is hit through one of the ball sensing zones. U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,588 has a playing filed boundary that is that is temporary to allow the boundary to be taken down when not in use.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allow a user to practice specific individual skills used in baseball.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a plurality of station areas that each allow the user to practice a different individual skill.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new baseball practice facility that provides seating for observers to use to watch those using the station areas.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a plurality of station areas being designed for receiving users to practice individual skills in baseball. A plurality of walkways are positioned around each of the station areas. The walkways are designed for permitting the users to walk between the station areas. A plurality of ball delivery assemblies are selectively positioned in the station areas. Each of the ball delivery assemblies is designed for launching a ball at one of the users for testing a particular skill of the associated one of the users.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.